Stars
by Ironhide's Girl 103
Summary: Zing. Boom. The ground shaking under their peds. Their battle cries being yelled at each other. Screams of both Autobots and Decepticons. A white femme warrior looks over to her left noticing her leader beginning to "Decepticons retreat." Megatron roared at his troops. The troops all began to run back flying off, transforming into their alt-modes, or digging into the ground.
1. Chapter 1

**Stars, Knight and AR are mine!**

Pleases review

**Com Normal**

_/ bondmates talking /_

Enjoy!

Rating M

**WARNING**! **Rape and** **adult themes in the chapters up ahead. You have been warned. **

**`o`o`o`o`o`o`o`o`o`o`o`o`o`**

**Chapter 1 **

Zing.

Boom. The ground shaking under their peds. Their battle cries being yelled at each other.

Screams of both Autobots and Decepticons. A white femme warrior looks over to her left noticing her leader beginning to battle hand to hand with Optimus Prime. Without thinking of what she was doing she runs over to the leader and starts to fire round, after rounds at the second in command that was going to shoot her leader in the back.

"Decepticons retreat." Megatron roared at his troops. The troops all began to run back flying off, transforming into their alt-modes, or digging into the ground.

Stars was shot by Jazz the well famous spy in the knee.

"Femme, you're now a prisoner." Jazz told the warrior that was busy looking at her knee wound. She never noticed the pain until now, she was too worried to make it back to the base. She collapsed and Optimus caught her before she fell to the ground.

"Ratchet! I need your help." The blue and red mech stated over the comm. link.

"Stay, with _me_. Stay online for me!" Optimus said to the white femme who was desperately trying to get up onto her own two peds.

White femme begins to swear at the Autobot leader in Cybertron. Looking into the bigger mech optics she goes into statics in Prime's arms. Looking at the femme Optimus noticed that she had a scars all over her armor,yet their was on that stood out to him, on in a shaped into a star on the back of her shoulder armor.

Prime had sorrow in his optics for the first time. "Sorry Prime, but we can't get to you." Lennox said standing next to Sideswipe.

Looking down at the femme face he asked his chief medical officer. "**Is there any other way to save her life because she knows where the Decepticons located at." **

Ratchet remained quiet over their comm. link.

_**Ratchet**_** , tell me or we'll be still fighting the war with Megatron - Prime**

**There is one you can do but it requires you to bond you're spark with hers. That's if she is willing to give up fighting for Megatron and fight for you, Optimus. - Ratchet**

**Very well, Ratchet - Prime.**

Optimus' opened up his spark chamber. He really didn't want to cause more pain to the Decepticon then she was already in, but it was the only way to save her and to get information from her.

Opening her spark chamber he leans down pressing their sparkes together. Pain from changing with each others sparks hurt more than just getting shot at from the femme.

Prime could feel hatred mixed with love, almost like she wasn't a true Decepticon, but an Autobot. Like she was forced to hate the Autobots and to fight for Megatron. The noble leader pulls away from the from Decepticon's failing spark. By the time they were done, Ratchet was waiting for them.

Walking from the group Optimus sets her down on a empty berth in the medical bay. Ratchet nods his head and begins to work on the femmes knee that was shooting out sparks.

"This may take awhile Prime" The neon green medic said to his leader.

"Will she be alright?" The blue and red mech asked the medic.

Ratchet looks up from his work and replies "She'll be fine. She won't be able to walk for now, but giver her time, she will."

Walking out of the infirmary and down to his quarters he had a feeling that this femme was going to cause trouble for them. Continuing to walk he reached his door that lead to his room. Punching in the code he hears the door hissed open and he walks in closeing his optics as he hit the ground.

Waking up in a dream he sees the same white femme but only she was with someone. The bot standing next to her looked a lot like Barricade.

"Wait, why is he with her and way was she with him." Prime questioned it.

Sneaking up closer he could make out the shape of Barricade and the white femme. Then there was Megatron that appeared in front of them.

"He seemed to be pleased at the femme, but way?" Optimus asked to himself a little loud for the three Decepticons to hear him.

The first one to hear him was the femme and she was coming closer to his hiding spot if not already on top of him. Quickly he got up and ran to hide behind another boulder or something that will hide his larger frame. She was hot on his heels and she was more flexible than him. Turning his head back around he comes to a sliding stop in front of the femme.

"Good work, Stars, I'll see that you're first in commander and not Starscream. As for your Blackout, you'll be working with her." Megatron said to his two best commanders. Prime looks up to sees that the femme had stopped a projection of him.

Optimus wakes up to the sound of his door being opened and sees that it was the same white Decepticon femme as in his vision of the femme.

"Don't you know how to knock...um...the...never mind" The red and blue mech said.

Stars looks at him and asked " I guess you already know my name, then. I'll just leave and go and bug you're medic for a bit."

Optimus quickly gets up off his berth and grabs Star's hand and said "No."

She looks down. Her optics dimed as she recalled a memory of when she first meet a Prime. There was a voice that sounded smooth and calm that pulled her out of it. Again the voice asked "Are you alright? Why on Primus are you walking on your knee joint if it's not healing the right way."

She looks at the Prime and pulls her hand away. Turning her back to him she answered "I'm fine." and walks out to the waiting Medic.

Without even as a warning to Stars or to him. They both get yelled at by Ratchet. Said medic throws his wrenches at them and Stars pushed Optimus behind her. Being dumb was not on Primes things to do list. But this femme, she was in for it. Standing ready Stars waited for Ratchet to throw another wrench at her. Bringing an arm up the search and rescue vehicle throw on at her. Quickly Stars grabs Ratchet wrench out of the air and spins on her right ped. She spins right back to face Ratchet and this time she had a wrench in her hand.

"That can't be!" Ratchet said. "That's not possible to do!"

Optimus looks over to Stars and then back at his medic. Both Ratchets and Optimus noticed the rest of the army were in Awe as well as the three wreckers and the young scout, Bee. Wheeljack was the first to speak "Maybe we should find out what she's good and then go from there."

Roadbuster shouted " That's cool! Do it again but this time throw it back at him." He turns around and looks at the group. "Oh, come on, it's not like you two want to see her do it again."

Topspin looks over at Leadfoot . "Fine, I guess I do want to see Ratchet get his aft kick by a femme."

"Yes!" Wheeljack shouted. "Two to One. Looks like there's going to be a war in this quiet base"

Ratchet glares at the group of reckers and the said "I don't think I'll be fighting with this femme. She's more... oh... what's the term you human use."

"Flexible?" Bee asked.

"Yes thank you Bee. She's more flexible than what Arcee was." Ratchet finish is thought.

Bee looks over to where Arcee body was lying at." Why did she go after Megatron by herself. I just don't get it?"

The white Femme walks over to Arcee's body and looks it over. She looks alot like her mother when she was little, but why would she come to get her, when they both knew that she would've stayed even if her mother or father rescued her.

"Hey you stay away from her!" Wheelie shouted from the behind. Stars looks down at Wheelie. She projects herself and her parents when she was a little sparkling. Wheelie looks at the projection of Arcee sister Chromia and Ironhide. Their in Hide's arm was a white femme sparkling. Without evening talking to Bumblebee, he whines something to Stars.

"What happened to you?"

"My parents were kill because of me, Bee. Megatron wanted to kidnap me, so he could have a femme decepticon as a first in commander and not Starscream. That's why I don't get along with the rest of the Decepticons is because of that. This last battle Megatron left me because he knew if I was to get captured I would likely become an Autobot and not fight in what he was telling me. Soundwave took me in as his own after his sparkling was killed. Megatron didn't think I had the guts to fight with the big dog like himself, I proved him wrong. That's why I have scars all over I lost count of how many I have and who gave them to me. We were..." Stars didn't want to go on, but Optimus finished for her, by saying " You and Blackout were Megatrons best soldiers unlike Starscream.

"Thanks for finishing what I had to say!" Stars glared at him then back at Rachet. "Stars is my name."

Ratchet opens his mouth nothing came out but a gasp. Dingo and Bumblebee laugh at their medic. Even Stars smiled at the results she got from Ratchet.

Than Optimus smacks Stars in the back of her helmet. In return Stars tackled him down to the ground and began to punch the Autobot leader. There was the sound of metal against metal along with the sound of yelling insults.

An hour later Stars comes running into the main room, shooting at Prime and so they both exchanged fire. Until Stars got shot in the shoulder. Looking down the femme growls at the taller mech and transforms into her, well alt-mode, that took every Autobot back abit. She was all white except for two lines that ran length from the hood to the back of the box.

Optimus spoke first. "Stars, you look a lot like Ironhide." Stars transforms back into her robotic mode. Looking at the leader she grins as she goes over to Bee. Quickly she punched the scout. They were about the same age but, Stars was older and was taller than Bee and Ratchet.

The young scout was taken by surprise when Stars hit him in the shoulder. Quicky Bee began to throw punches and well Stars was blocking them considering she got shot in the shoulder. Than out of know were Stars was tackled to the ground. All she seen was a blur and that was it. Onlining her optics the femme finds that she was under the mech she hated and later on she learned was called Orion Pax, when he wasn't chosen as the next Prime.

"Get off!" She said as she shoved him off of her. Standing up on her peds she looks over to the group of Bots and humans standing there a little surprised that Optimus would tackle a femme that was one of them or used to be.

Ratchet already opened up his comm. link to Prime and Stars.

**What do you two think you're doing? - Ratchet**

**All I did was pick on the scout. And I wasn't the one who started it first. - Stars**

**Well Prime what do you have to add? - Ratchet**

**I...Um...Kind of... like her or in love with her. - Prime**

**Silence...**

**You're falling for this Femme Decepticon. Don't go and tell me you're not, because I know you are! - Rachet**

Stars was ready to pounce on him in a spark beat, but Ratchet was keeping her from doing so. Closing her comlink she said for everyone to hear "Yeah, sure you do, Orion. Megatrons been talk about fagging you for the past few Erath years."

Optimus optics were wide and Stars was walking away from them like she had other things to do. He was going to really kill her this time and not let her live her life span all the way. Stars punched Smokescreen in the face and head butts Rachet. Looking up she smiles when the sound of Bee whining started rising at her and she didn't like it, sounds a little like Starscream's voice.

"Not Good, NOT GOOD!" Stars mumbled to herself. She jumps into the ceiling and waits for Magus to go by, but **no **he talk to Prime. Were she just so happens to be hiding and a snot escaped from her as she quickly pulled her body up into the ceiling of the base. Trying not to make more noises the white femme watched as he leave to find out who was spying on them. But before he left Magus said

"If I were you I wouldn't let this femme get away. She seems to have an effect on you and you also seem to care a great deal about this Female named Stars. You're still young and so is she, so why don't you just get it over with it". Trying not to make more noises the white femme watched as the other mech leave to find out who was spying on them.

Jumping down from her hiding place Stars turns to walk the other way that the Ultra Magus went, but she ran into the much larger mech that was towering over her about an inch or so. She had the advantages when it came to the humans, but not to a Prime. They always seem to know who did it or who done it.

Opening her mouth, she found that her voice wasn't coming out like it should have. She quickly jumped to her peds and one thing was on her processors and that was to run and to fighting when she had the time.

Stars pushes her way past Optimus Prime and headed to the entrance of the base so they were in her territory as the human said.

Shouting over her wounded shoulder she managed to say as she rounded the corner "Come and get me, _sexy_!" She left him with a song clip as Bumblebee does to Ratchet or other bots.

Everyone looks at Optimus, quickly they turned back to their work at hand. Ratchet and Jazz were the first two to talk to their leader.

**Prime are you alright- Ratchet**

**What does it look like Ratchet. I've just got call that I was sexy and told by Magus's to go after her. - Prime**

**Then go do it, what are you waiting for. You're the same age as her and she seem to have some fighting skill that you may like to use against Megatron. -Jazz**

**Stop looking at her aft like you want to grab it and claim it as yours, Prime! - Ratchet**

**Maybe we should just lock you two up and wait and see if the two of them to interface with each other? - Jazz**

**You're the one who comes up with the slagging stuff half of the time. - Prowl**

The three bots were cut off the com link from their leader as he ran down the hallway after Stars.


	2. Chapter 2

**Stars, Knight and AR are mine!**

Pleases review

**Com Normal**

_/ bondmates talking /_

Enjoy!

**WARNING**! **Rape and** **adult themes in this chapter. You have been warned. **

**`o`o`o`o`o`o`o`o`o`o`o`o`o`o`**

**Chapter 2**

Out of the Autobots base Prime sees Stars standing on top of a hill, almost waiting for him to get closer so that she could run farther away. Seen the tall sexy mech looking at her she played another music clip.

_It's a new world, _

_it's a new start It's alive with the beating of young hearts It's a new day,_

_it's a new plan I've been waiting for you_

_Here I Am_

Stars only did it to get the tall mech mad, but it backfired on her. Transforming into her alt-mode and drove off. Optimus growls at what she did. He followed in hot pursuit after his femme. What was he thinking she's his femme. Oh he was going to regret doing this.

Reaching a cliff Stars transforms back to robotic mode. Standing on the cliff that overlooked the water. She watched the sun set, when she heard a growl. Spinning around to face who it was she notice that it was Ravage.

"Ravage!" Stars said as she kneeled down. "How are you. I been looking for you after the battle and I didn't find you."

Ravage leaped on the femme Con and begins to purr. "I missed you. I've been looking for you. Megatron is looking for you because you're his very best soldier on the battlefield. Also said that he would like me to bring you back to the base. Blackout wants you back so he can bond with you, Stars."

White Femme looks the black cat in the optics and pulls him closer to her chest before she said. "Ravage, I already been bonded with someone that is on the other side of the war, boy. Megatron would, and I'm sure he would love to get his hand me.

The black kitty cat growls at what the femme Warrior had to say about the whole thing back home. He climbs off of Stars and begins to walk away from her ,she just let him walk away from her.

"Ravage, I didn't have a choose. I was knocked out because of our second in command, that idiotic seeker of ours. I saved our leader life, and in return he left me here to be captured and questioned. But no, here I am stuck with having to deal with my knee joint being healed by some grumpy, the most ingredient, medic." The Decepticon femme said.

While that was going on Optimus listened as _HIS_ femme talked to Soundwave kitty. Black cat said 'Stars, Soundwave not you're really parental unit. You're parental units where Autobots. Megatron had them kill so he could turn you against the Autobots and fight with him. "

She stood up to her full height, while Ravage looked on. Turning to face the Decepticon's cat she pulls out her swords and was in a battle stance. "Come on, Ravage, I know you want to fight." Just as that left her mouth Blackout comes out from behind the shadows of a bolder he was hiding behind.

"Blackout! Stars said as she lets her guard down. "I haven't seen you in a long time."

"Well, Yes and I think it's time that I do someones dirty work for someone" F 22- raptor said as he shot a glare at the cat.

Blackout pulled out his gun shoving it into Stars chest. The femme had been used to the pain from her partner and was going to block it, but there standing between her and Blackout was Optimus ready to fight.

Blackout smiled attacking the leader, who had nothing to do with this fight that she started. Quickly she pulled out her swords that was in her back armor, while shoves the taller mech out of the way. Looking back at him she seen Blackout strike him making the Prime staggers backwards and falling onto her. Stars fall to the ground, landing under the heavier mech wasn't the best thing on this earth.

She found out that she was back on the Decepticons warship again. Optimus took several blows to his face and to his abdomen. Not being able to help she watched as Megatron beat the living shit out of his brother. Stars tries to ignore the sounds of pain coming from the Leader, but she found it hard to do so. She watched as the Prime lost his voice from being touched so brutally. Watching as he was being dragged away from her, she soon looked away knowing all too well that it was her fault and not his. Hearing a loud scream, she knew that one of the Decepticons had given him an injection of a virus, that would make him think he was a sparkling and not an grown mech. Stars was the next to undergo the beating. She learned when she was younger to act like you can't take the beatings that you were getting from Megatron. Megatron walks up to his Ex- Decepticon warrior and slams her into the wall.

"You're the most important femme in my army, but you turned against me. You chose to bond with that pieces of slag, that you call your mate. I'm very displeased with you Stars! Now you must be punished for betraying me. Open up your interface panel." Megatron snapped at femme made an human gesture of rolling her optics.

"**NOW"** He shouted at her again.

Stars places her hand on her Ex- Leader's shoulder. While she was tracing her hand down to where he had his sword, she gets it off his back and shoves his sword into his shoulder, while she pulled out hers for her protection. A drone slammed Stars down to the floor of the ground. Her swords went flying across the thrown room. The femme tried to reach them but they were too far away. Than the drone had Stars screaming out in pain as the he forced her to interface with him. Once he was satisfied with his need for an interface, he left and another Decepticon interfaced with her. The last one to interface with her was Megaton. She was forced to interface with them all. By the time he was done she was pretty much sore and she was humiliated in front of the whole Decepticon army, but she still had her courage to stand on her own peds.

Watching from the sidelines Soundwave couldn't help be feel sorry for his adopted daughter, she was more than just a daughter she was more like family to him. She was always there for him when they needed help or someone to talk to.

She was being lead into a cell that had the once brave leader was now in the corner hiding from her and Breakdown that was behind her with a smirk on his face plate. He could smelled the trans fluid on her along with other Decepticons transfluid smells. Hugging himself to comfort him from fear and also from loss of energon. She knew he was reliving his beating, and when his mother left and his father being killed right in front of him. Looking over to him she seen a flash of hope go across his optics along with pleading for his mother that he seen walking in. She looks away knowing she wasn't going to able to get them out of this mess. Blackout laughs and leaves Optimus and Stars alone.

Stars looks over to corner of the cell, she noticed the Prime crawling towards her like a sparkling. _He was crawling towards her, and that was not a Prime._ He sat down on her lap, she lets out a gasp as the pain from being forced to interface with the whole army came in a rush of pain. He places his helm on her shoulder for comfort, she slowly lets out an blue energon tear and whispered 'I'm sorry" as she was rubbing the side of the Autobots leaders cheek plate. Stars leans her helm on top of his, listening to the faintest sound of Optimus spark hum and the soft chirps coming from him that made the word mother in Cybertron.

The sudden shift of Stars getting up made Prime whimper. He wanted to feel his creator gentle touches on his cheek and back, again. The warmth, comfort that she gave him, made Optimus act like a sparkling that couldn't talk even in the hands of the enemies. Pulling out her throwing stars, she makes a bomb that would blow open the door to their cell. Throwing the throwing star at the door she quickly covers the Autobot leader with her own body from any debris that would fly from the expunction. Optimus hug his creator for dear life and she gently rubs the back of his helm with her thumb to reassure him that she was there to protect him from Megatron.

Pulling the taller mech to his peds Stars walks to the cell door and looks both ways before she grabs Prime and started pulling him in the direction of their freedom. Optimus couldn't talk because he'd been torched severely his vocal processor couldn't let him talk so he had chirped at her. But Stars wasn't even answering his question that he asked. She was more worried on how she was going to get the leader out of here and away from being torched like an animal.

Optimus could hear the footpeds vehicon coming from the right and he had to tell Stars before they run into them. Quickly snapped his battle masked into place. Stars realized that she had lead them into a trap and that they were both going to get punished severely. Her coding that she got from her father, told her to fight, kicked in and she stood behind the much taller mech so that she had his back no matter what it hit her he couldn't fight, one hit and he would be crying in no time at all.

Blackout and severely more Decepticons were standing around them. The white femme snarls at her so called friend. "Why would you betray me and watch as I was torched. You had your partner **FUCK** me and you call that friendship! I don't! "

Stars heard her name being yelled. Spinning around she sees that it was Soundwave. He came to stand next to her.

Blackout looks at the Decepticons and asked "What do you are doing?"

Soundwave stand up in front of his daughter. "To kick you're aft! What's it look like?" Stars looks down and with a smile that was beginning to form. Looking up she throw a throwing star at Starscream aiming for his shoulder. Running up to him she jumped over him and shoved her sword into his back while the two smaller Cons help Optimus out of the way.

Stars kicks out the red sports cars leg out from under him and runs to the group. She continues to run and the others followed close behind her. Reaching ground Stars sent a single to the Autobots base.

**Autobots base**

"Ratchet we got something from Stars!" Prowl shouted to the Chief Medical officer. Ratchet came running up to the Special Ops officer.

Ratchet looks up to the screen and asked almost in Prowl's audio receptors replied "That can't be. They've been gone for more then four earth month."

Prowl swats Rachet ways from him and adds "They need medical attention and she has a Deceptions that would like to side with _us._ Optimus been infected with a virus. Need extra help caring for the Prime. Thinks she's his _mother!_ "

Jazz and Bumblebee head to the location that Stars sent to them.

**Back with Stars, Optimus, and Soundwave**

Stars looks over to the flamed bot, and smiles at herself and closed her optics. Recalling the time when her mother and father were alive still and the hell that she gave the leader at the time.

**Flashback**

Standing on the berth a younger Stars looks up at her cratories. Ironhide picks his daughter up and nuzzles her. His mate Arcee takes their daughter from him and they walk out to the rec- room. Once there Stars sees her two friends AR, who's Jazz and Prowls son and Knight, who's the daughter of Ratchet. Setting the white femme down Stars runs to her all look back at their cratories and the all nod for them to go ahead and go play. Running out of the base Kight, and AR were outside the base doorway, waiting for Stars to follow. Running to them she ran into a leg that was red, she fell down on her aft. Looking up she seen a mech red with flames on him. Stars quickly stands up and runs away from the mech. Stopping to look back at she runs back to the flamed mech. He pick her up so that they were at optic leave with his. Stars smiles at the leader and then glances over to her friends.

Hot Rod spoke to Stars "You'll be a mate with one of the Primes. The last one when you are older youngling. He'll need your help through his tough times that he'll have when you two meet each other, Stars. Now go and play."

Stars was set down and she ran to her friends. She stopped to look back at Rodimus Prime and continued. Stars didn't think she was ever going to run into a Prime or the _last_ one that still lives.

**End Flashback**

"Stars? Are you alright?" Soundwave asked. The white femme looks at her so called Decepticon father and nods at his question. She walks away from them and lets out a breath that she didn't need to do.

"What was that Prime thinking that I could save the last Prime and be a mate to him, too. Ugh, this is the most stupid thing I've ever done my whole life." She mumbled to herself then adds "You'll meet Optimus Prime, our last Prime. Bond with him and be there when he needs you. OH, this couldn't get any better could it, Stars?"

Soundwave walks up to his adopted daughter and asked " Are you done talking to yourself? I think you need to go and make Optimus stop crying, he thinks you're going to leave him. If you're not then I'll come back latter."

Stars looks over her shoulder and noticed Prime hugging his knees and leaking. His thumb in his mouth like a pacifier, what humans youngling have to keep them from crying more. Walking back she kneeled down next to Optimus and quietly said "You're okay, I'm here. Shh, it's okay I'm here." Soundwave looks up, as Jazz and the scout transform in front of them.

White femme smiles at them and then looks down at Prime. She said" Don't try to call him by Optimus, he doesn't even know who or what that is. Orion Pax is all he knows and that he think I'm his mother."

Jazz nods in agreement before he popped the question of "You do look like his mother." The femme warrior glars at the second in command and asked "How do you know what his creators look like if you haven't seen them before Jazz?"

Soundwave asked "Jazz how do you know?"

The silver mech throws his hands in the air and spoke softly to her adopted father as Stars easied dropped in on the story that Jazz was going to tell them. "Well I heard Optimus tell Ratchet that his mother was a white. She was a peterbilt semi, like our leader over their. She was the nicest femme that you ever meet in your life. His father was the leader of the army, but was killed by Megatron, because he wanted to rule Cybertron. So Prime's mother took him and told the Academy's headmaster to school him. Ultra Magus takes him in and raises Optimus as his own sparkling. There in the arm of Magus, Optimus begins to cry for his mother, but she never looked back at her son as she went to find Megatron and kill him."

Soundwave asked again. "S-so what h-happened to her?"

The spy shakes his head and looks over at the Stars. She was smiling and Jazz took that she knew what happened to him in the academy and to his mother.

"That will have to be an other time and place." The special ops spy said.

Stars lets out air that she was holding and stands up. Optimus sticking to her side as if she wasn't real or anything. " Can we just get him back to base so we have our leader back to normal? Or is that too much to ask from you? Cuz frankly I'm really tired of being the one to babysit him, and I think it's more like Ratchets turn to babysit him, what do you think,Bee?"

Bee nods his head in agreement and they head back to the base.


	3. Chapter 3

**Stars, Knight and AR are mine!**

Pleases review

**Com Normal**

_/ bondmates talking /_

Enjoy!

Oh! One more thing I made a double copy of the datapad of Stars and her Classmates. The first time you see it, will be in plain text, but the second time you see the story it will be in **Bold. **For it's Optimus saying it's him instead of saying his name, like Stars did. 

_Rating M _

**WARNING**! **Rape and** **adult themes in this chapter and more up ahead or not. Just in the mood I'm in sometimes, so you have been warned. **

**`o`o`o`o`o`o`o`o`o`o`o`o`o`**

**Chapter 3**

**Autobots Base**

Jazz, Bee and Stars adopted father walk out followed by Stars, who was sweet talking to Optimus. Ratchet and the rest of the Bot's look at Stars. Filany Ratchet asked " What in the name of the All Spark happened to you two?"

The femme warrior shook her helmet and stopped talking to Optimus. She placed a hand on his shoulder and pointed to Bumblebee and Revenge where. Hopefully they will keep him out of trouble until she was done explaining to Ratchet what happened to the two of them. Stars turned back at the medic and replied " I can't explain it, but I can show you. It will requires you to be in my memory bank. If you show anyone this, than I have no problem, but if others find out that I was forced to face with the whole Decepticons army than I am not worthy of being an weapon specialist."

The neon green mech nods and made a follow me gesture. The femme saw Bumblebee and he was walk towards her. She stopped and looked at him and he played

_I came to dance, dance, dance, dance_

_I hit the floor_

_'Cause that's my, plans, plans, plans, plans_

_I'm wearing all my favorite_

_Brands, brands, brands, brands_

_Give me space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands_

When Bee was done, he had Stars smiling and then he hug her and let he go with Ratchet. He watched as Stars walked away bursting out laughing. Ratchet looked at the femme warrior and noticed she was smiling and laughing for the first time seen she's been one the base. Reaching the medic she put a hand on his shoulder and pulled him to the rec- room.

"What are you doing?" Ratchet asked her.

White femme stopped and spun to face him. "I've decided that I had enough of being the one that gets my aft kick by that Megatron and his army. So we are taken the war to him."

Roadbuster and Wheeljack along with the rest of the group agreed with her. Than they all heard the sound of a yowl coming from the Ravage. Optimus had him by the tail and pull on it. Bumblebee was laughing and Stars was getting a little tired of being the babysitter, so she pushes Ratchet over to Optimus.

Hot Rod walks in the room and noticed the white femme."Stars, you have mothering abilities that, I would consider that you're carrying" he said. The white femme stopped and looked behind her and seen the older Prime standing behind her.

Stars was going to rip out his spark with her bare hands. She came up with a smart aft remark. "Oh, yeah I just have a little big sparkling that happens to be our _leader_."

The red mech with orange flames looks at the younger Prime shaking his helmet. " I thought I told you when you were younger to bond with him and to help _him, _Stars." He asked the young femme.

Stars shot him a screw you look at the older Prime. Hot Rod got the message and said "Oh, he did. So why is he acting like a sparkling, than Stars?"

The white femme weapon specialist transformed her arm to her gun, pointing at her parents Leader she yelled "You sent my parents to get killed and I was kidnapped by the Deceptions. I was raised by Soundwave. Made Second in Command by Megatron _and _ Blackout wanted to bond with me."

Older mech looks over Stars shoulder and vented air out of his intakes. He watched as Optimus was shown how to correctly pet Revage, by Soundwave. Optimus looked so cute and Hot Rod noticed that Stars had done all she could do to help him. Now they were all looking up to him to lead them. Older Prime shakes his hands and backs up out of the rec- room.

"No. No, nononono! I can't I'm not the Prime anymore. I'm just Hot Rod now, guys!" The older mech said as he backed into Knight and AR. The two friends look back at their long lost friend. Knight was a '99 Dodge Ram. Extended cab with a long box, making her look good. Her armor was a metallic green with some silver. AR, was different he was a Dodge Charger a metallic blue. He was like Jazz always getting them in trouble when they were young. Now they are just soldiers, fighting to stay alive.

"Hey, Star wha' we doin wit' im?" AR asked the white femme. She transformed her arm back and looked at Optimus and said. "Lock and Load, Boys! We're heading into unknown territory of the Decepticons." Stars shouted.

Knight looks at AR and then back at their friend. "Who's going to lead us, and what about Optimus?"

Femme Weapon Specialist looks at her friends and said "I'll be leading us, since Hot Rod won't and Optimus is going to stay with Soundwave, because I trust him."

The rest of the army was all gathering around them and Stars seemed to be the one who knew how to get into the base without being caught by any Deceptions. Stars took one last look back at Soundwave and Optimus.

The femme stood that the entice of the base and she offline her optics. Primus, help me, I've never been a leader, and now I'm one. I need help getting all Optimus men back in one piece. Help Optimus find who he really is, not a sparkling stuck in a grown mech from. A leader of an army that believe that every living being has the right to freedom. Primus really do help me, I really do need it if I'm going to do this.

"Stars, are you alright? You look kind of ill?" Prowl asked the femme.

The young femme powered on her optics and quickly said to Prowl. " I'm not meant to be a leader, I'm a soldier, Prowl. I need help leading."

The police car gently places a hand on her shoulder and said. "You don't need help, what you need is to be yourself.

"Thanks Prowler."

"I told you not to call me that, young femme." The Police car said to the young femme warrior.

"Sorry."

"That's okay." Prowl pulled her out of the base father and pulled out a datapad. "I hope this will help you more Stars. It was your parents. They would've wanted you to have it."

Stars held the datapad in her hand and looks over it. She touched the screen and it came to life in her hand. Optics were glued to it as she read the datapad in her hand. There on the screen had Cybertron was Our Wish for you, is to bond with Orion Pax, soon to be Optimus Prime, Stars.

We hope that the days come easy and the moments pass slow,

And each road leads you where you want to go,

And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,

We hope you choose the one that means the most to you.

And if one door opens to another door closed,

We hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,

If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile,

Stars watched as a picture of her when she was little came up. She slowly felt tears forming in her optics. Her parents had everything planned out her and more.

But more than anything, more than anything,

Our wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,

Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,

You never need to carry more than you can hold,

And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,

We hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,

Yeah, this, is our wish.

There was a picture of Optimus and her when they were little. The two of them getting scolded by Ultra Magnus.

We hope you never look back, but ya never forget,

All the ones who love you, in the place you left,

We hope you always forgive, and you never regret,

And you help somebody every chance you get,

Oh, you find Priums grace, in every mistake,

And you always give more than you take.

Another picture came to take place of the last two. This one was the two of them laughing their aft's off at the young soon-to-be scout, Bumblebee. He was standing behind them, making a heart out of both his hands over their helmets. Causing all three to laugh when the picture was taken.

But more than anything, yeah, and more than anything,

Our wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,

Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,

You never need to carry more than you can hold,

And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,

We hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,

Yeah, this, is our wish.

A picture of just Optimus and her rough housing with each other, but ending up going to see the grumpy medic called Ratchet. Stars smiled as she continued to watch the slideshow continue on it's own.

Our wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,

Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,

You never need to carry more than you can hold,

And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,

We hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,

Yeah, this, is our wish.

The last picture was the whole academy. Standing together with her fellow classmates, just as the war climbed to the point that the war was going to last longer and the need for more soldier for fight.

We hope you know somebody loves you

May all your dreams stay big

Stars lowering the datapad down just as another picture came up, catching her attention again. Looking down she saw that it was the whole Autobot army with Optimus standing in the middle. She spoke "I'll keep your men safe Optimus even if I do die doing just that." Putting the datapad

in her subspace she walked back to the base.

She had one thing that Megatron didn't have, a family full of other bot's that cared and loved each other. Walking to the rec-room Stars noticed that Prowl was smiling at her. He knew that she watched the slideshow of her family and Optimus, when they were trouble makers.

The femme Weapon Specialist lifted her hemet up, looking at the faces of Optimus men, all looking at her. She vented air out of her intakes and said "Lock and Load, Boys!" They all power up their guns and some like Bumblebee slide their battle mask on their face.

They all were scared if they would make it through this battle. Knight and AR were chatting with each other when they noticed that Stars was walking their way. They dropped the conversation that they were having. Stars noticed it and continued to walk. She reached Bee knowing he would help her to cheer up.

First Bee made a funny comment about seeing a blue and red mech climb on board the plane that they were on. Stars cocked her helmet to the side looking at her friend.

"Bumblebee, what did you see when you got on the plane?" Stars asked the young scout. The yellow Camaro didn't answer, so the femme asked again. " Bumblebee, let me asked one more time. Wait, you said that you saw something blue and red. Right?"

Bumblebee was beginning to work his way to the door to the plane. Stars grabbed the scout and scowled at him. After a few chirps and clicks and whirrs, Stars had her answer. Optimus was on one of the planes. They would be dropped off in Egypt to stop the Fallen.

They reached the drop off zone and they were there to help the humans. But with Optimus with them she had to worry about him. "Great! I'm the number one must kill list for the Deceptions." She said to herself.

**Stars!? We have a problem. It's Optimus he's with AR and Knight. Just hurry you're sorry aft down here, NOW. - Ratchet**

**ALRIGHT! - Stars**


	4. Chapter 4

**Stars, Knight and AR are mine!**

**Com Normal talking**

_/ bondmates talking /_

Enjoy!

Pleases review

Oh! One more thing I made a double copy of the datapad of Stars and her Classmates. The first time your see it it will be in plain text, but the second time you see the story it will be in **Bold. **For it's Optimus saying it's him instead of saying his name, like Stars did. 

Rating M

**WARNING**! **Rape and** **adult themes. **

**`o`o`o`o`o`o`o`o`o`o`o`o`**

**Chapter 4**

She jumped out of the back g the plane and was heading towards the ground fast. Seeing the sandy ground creeping closer the femme Weapon Specialist transformed and landed in her alt-mode. Quickly, as she landed she scanned the area for the two bots. She found them, but it wasn't what she was hoping from. Megatron was standing in front of the group with his gun pointed at AR.

Stars began to run, but was stopped as she witness the Warlord battling with AR and his partner Knight. The Decepticon leader pulled Optimus with him. The femme could hear her mate crying out for her. She had to do something and that was to kill Megatron and his master The Fallen.

**Stars why are you just standing there! - Bee**

**Go after them! We got The fallen under controlled. - Roadbuster**

**Thanks! - Stars**

White femme went after the two leaders. She pulled out her throwing stars, getting ready to throw them, when she was attacked by Driller. Transforming her arm into her gun she shot off a few rounds to make it to the two leaders.

The red and blue mech chirping at the femme. Stars couldn't help it and repeated the chirping at Optimus. Megatron let go to the Prime, watching him as he ran over to Stars.

"I'm willing to make _peace _between us." Megatron said as he ordered his men to cease fire with the Autobots. Stars did the same and the two armies came together were their leaders were standing.

Stars had ahold of her mate. He seemed to register that the other mech standing in front of him was Megatron. Optimus quickly sent over the bond that he shared with the femme standing next to him.

_/ What happened? / _Optimus.

_/ Nuttin much. / Stars / Wish you were a little smaller and you looked so cute! /_

_/ Oh, no. Don't tell me that I was acting like a sparkling, did I ? / Optimus_

_/ You thought I was your mother and that I was going to leave you, but I liked it when you and I were on the base. You acted like a sparkling and not a noble leader that you are. You actually sat in my lap. You fell into a light recharge when I stopped stroking your back and cheek strut. So does that recall any memories? / Stars_

_/ I remember everything ! Jazz better not of seen me like that. / Optiums_

_/ Too late he did and I've had have to say so did Rhombus Prime. Oh Soundwave joined our side because of me. / Stars_

Megatron seemed to have grown bored of fighting with the Autobots. He wanted peace for the two of them to rule Cybertron again. Stars looks back and the War lard and nods her helmet, but Optimus spoke. "I think we can have peace on this plant."

Megatron replies " Alright. I'll not start another war again, Prime."

The wreckers, Ratchet, Jazz, Prowl, AR, Knight, Wheelie, and the humans all looked on as the two might leader made peace talk with each other. Stars was gently nudged in the back by Bumblebee for the Major to talk to her.

The human male looks up at Stars and asked, " I don't have a ride to get home, because Ironhide would normally do that. Could you give me a ride home to see my family, Stars."

Stars held out her hand to the human. He jumped into her hand. She gently put him on her shoulder and turned back to her mate. Optimus smiled at her and node his acknowledgement to Will.

"Let's go home, boys."Optimus said and Stars seemed to smack him in the back of his helmet and not have Lennox fall off of her shoulder.

"That's my saying and you took it without asking me." Stars said as she smiled about it.

They all go their separate ways leaving the Decepticons alone in Egypt. Once they were on one the aircraft carrier Stars watched as Optimus stood next to Sam. Both looking out into the ocean and the sunset.


	5. Chapter 5

**Stars, Knight and AR are mine!**

Pleases review

**Com Normal**

_/ bondmates talking /_

Enjoy!

Oh! One more thing I made a double copy of the datapad of Stars and her Classmates. The first time your see it it will be in plain text, but the second time you see the story it will be in **Bold. **For it's Optimus saying it's him instead of saying his name, like Stars did. 

Rating M

**WARNING**! **Rape and** **adult themes. **

**`o`o`o`o`o`o`o`o`o`o`o`o`**

**Chapter 5**

On land the Autobots were allowed to stay. Stars transformed into her alt-mood and waited for the major to climb in. He climbed in the cab of Stars and when the door closed Will but his forehead on the steering wheel.

Stars drove off the base about two miles before she stopped and opened her driver side door. Major Lennox knew what the femme was getting at. Climbing out he sat on the side of the road with his face buried in his hands crying about Ironhide. The femme transformed and picks up Will, pulling him close to her spark. Only a femme with a sparkling would do what Stars would do, but Major Lennox was a friend of her fathers.

Will noticed that Stars was holding him close to her spark and she was chirping and cooing to him in Cybertron.

"Um...Stars you do know that you're holding me like a baby...I mean a sparkling?" Will asked the femme.

Stars stopped talking in Cybertron and looked down at the small human in her hand. He looked tired and he still was awake and not in recharge. _"Oh! Humans call it sleeping." _

She let out a small whine at the Major, but kept it quiet at her best, but failed. "You really do miss having someone to take care of, Stars?" The Major asked his Topkick truck. _"She's not like Ironhide, she's a plane jane truck made to work and pull heavy loads that noramly trucks can't do. She may not be like Optimus, but she can pull her own weight when it came to having to hale Bee and Jazz back to the base. Hell she even let me sleep in her cab and they made it back to the base in four in the morning."_

Stars seemed to read Will's mind and she quickly transformed into her alt-mode and popped driver side door open. The white GMC dually was getting a little anise, pulling forward the truck stopped and waited again. Will quickly jumped on the running boards and climbed in the warm cab that was a lot like Ironhide's, but only tan and not all back. 

Weapon Specialist turned on her radio and found that some part of her father Hide was with her. It felt like someone was following her. Quickly Stars drove off the paved road and was a gravel road. She loved the grave because Barricade was never good at high speed chase on the gravel.

The white GMC was kicking up rocks left and right. They were hitting the police cars windshield. Stars quickly made a right turn on the road and she transformed in the dust to see that her old friend had ahold of Will's wife and little girl. Stars optics widen and she was frozen in place. She couldn't fight Barricade with the two human femme in his hands, he would kill them right in front of Will.

The only way to have them safely was to give herself up. Setting Will down she fell down to her knees in front of her old friend. Will watched as Stars surrendered to the Deceptacon. Major yelled at the Police car and saw Stars dim her optics in a replie of get away from here. Take your family with you, I'll be fine, just go! Will ran over to his wife and grabbed his daughter running away from the two. Will stopped at a large oak tree and looked back to see Barricade standing in front of his truck. He shouted "NO! STARSS!"

Dropping to his knees he sobbed out the femme's name until he felt a large hand pick him up and hold him close to their spark chamber.

"Will, I'm fine. I killed him. I'm safe. Your daughter is safe. I'm sorry that you mate didn't make it, Will. " Stars said in sorrow to the male human in her hand. Looking up Major Lennox saw his truck holding him, he looked down to see his girl smiling at them.

Annabella waved and said "Daddy! Stars!" The GMC sierra optics widen and she knelt down to get a good look at the youngling. She seemed to know who she was, so Stars asked, " How do you know my name little one?"

"Our other truck uncle Hide told me about you. He said that you were going to be like him and be all trigger happy at shooting the Decepticon's asses." The ten year old girl said to her father's truck.

Will scold her. "Annabella, you know you are not to uses that word."

"But daddy, Uncle Hide used it sometimes. So why can't I?"

"No!" Annabelle's father said.

Fine she turned her back to him and Stars nearly jumped out of her armor as her bondmate placed his hand on her shoulder. She growled at him, making him pull his hand away from her.

_/ Are you alright Stars? /_ Optimus

_/ Yes, but our human friend here just lost his mate. / Stars_

_/ Come back to the base with them, and I'll have Ratchet check all of you out. / Optimus_

_/ I'm fine, but Major Lennox is not and the same for the youngling. / Stars_

_/ Meet me back at the base, than Stars. / Optimus_

_/ Alright. I'll make sure they see Ratchet. / Stars_

Stars stood up transforming to her alt-mood. The two passenger doors were opened for the two humans. Optimus transformed into his Peterbilt semi. He led the way as his mate drove slower behind him, as if to give Will the time to think.

**Stars take you time at driving I'll go tell the other the news. - Optimus**

**Go ahead. I'll be there when I get there. - Stars**

Will leaned his head against the window, letting the cold surface cool off his face. After a few long seconds he let out a huff of air and ask ever so quietly as to not wake up his girl " What I'm I going to do without my wife, Stars. I feel lost without her and I'm sure Annabella is going to take this the hardest."

The truck slid open her sunroof and flashed her bright lights on and then back to dim. "You want me to stick my head out of the sunroof?" Major asked his truck.

Stars didn't want to wake the youngling so she activated her holoform in the drivers seat. "Yeah, I let sam do it all the time. Have t'a kick him in the aft to get him out."

Will looked at Stars holoform. She had a light tanskin tone, blue jeans, cowboy boots, a white cowboy hat sitting on the dash and a tank top on. Lennox turned his head away from her. How could his little girl see her as a mother? She was almost like a mother to Will and Annabella. But Will would've never said to out loud.

They reached the base and Stars waited until they both were out to transform into her true form. She picked the two humans up and walked to the hangers doorway. There standing was her mate, who said he would be working in his office turned out to be waiting for her instead.

"I thought you were in you office working on reports? I take that you were worried about me."

"Yeah I was, Stars." The blue and red mech said to his mate.

She hands him the two humans and walked down to their quarters to catch some recharge before she had to go out and do another shift of patrol.

Optimus looks at his mate back as she disappeared into the darkness of the hallway. "_Oh, man I just... _What am I think, I'm such a moron for thinking this." He said.

"Um... Prime can ya put me and my daughter down on the ground before you drop us." Will ask the leader.


End file.
